Chat Rules and Violations
EVERY user must follow these rules; 1a) Do not use caps lock excessively. We don't have to scream at each other. 1b) Do not swear excessively. We want new users coming to visit welcoming individuals not a whole bunch of sailors. 1c) DO NOT joke about any sensitive topics. Examples of this would be rape, suicide, self-harm, wars, etc. This is an instant kick and if continued, it is an instant ban. ( Refer to Rule 2c. ) 2a) An obvious one is to not spam. :There are several ways to spam, here is a list of a few ways you can be seen as 'spamming'. :*Typing in all caps excessively. :*Slamming on your keyboard to make gibberish. ( i.e. asdfghjkl; ) :*Repeating the same word/emoji/sentence over and over again. :*Using chat tags way too much. :*Excessively pinging a user. :*Sending links. ::Now before you freak out--links to pages on the wiki, images on and off the wiki, links to youtube videos, stuff like that is fine. What we mean by 'sending links' is sending links to another wiki or wiki chat, etc. 2b) Do not self advertise for your own website, product or so on. :It is alright to show everyone something you made or drew, but if you want someone to come to your website, you can do it in PM. 3a) Be nice to your chatmates, don't say rude things to one another. 3b) If there is a troll, do not feed it. Ignore them and let the mods handle it. 3c) If there is an arguement, do not enflame it more. Let the mods handle it. :Anybody who would be involved with the argument may get banned for 3 days from the chat. 3d) If the mods say "drop it", or "3d it", do not continue the previous subject. Drop it and move onto another one. 4) Do not ping someone more than three times, if they don't answer, then they must be doing something. Don't try to pull them back onto the chat, they could be doing more important things for their real life. This can also be known as ping-spam. 5a) Do not minimod; it's ok to warn the others that they're violating the rules if there's no mod or admin on the chat as of then, but if there is, let them do their job. If someone else is stealing their job, then what's the point in being a staff member? 5b) Do not intimidate the staff, they will not be afraid to kick you. 6a) If you're going to roleplay, do not make it sexual or gory. You can do that in PM with the users if you want. 6b) If someone doesn't want to roleplay something, do not force them to. 7a) Do not puppeteer. :Puppeteering''' is when someone has full control of someone else's actions.'' 7b) Do not godmod. :''Godmodding is when you make yourself overpowered. This includes;'' :*''Forming mass destruction.'' :*''Hitting someone with no miss.'' :*''Not being damaged at all when hurt. (Dodging can take place depending on what it is.)'' 8a) If someone has an anxiety or trigger to something you said, please respect it and don't say anything about it again. :This '''does not' mean you can tell people to not say a certain 'every day' word. A subject or a word that is interpreted as horrifying, is understandable. Not wanting to say 'apple' is not. If you HAVE an anxiety to an everyday word then hide in PM or leave the chat for a while.'' 8b) Do not post links to screamers, porn websites, etc. :Join.me streams are just like chat – they need to follow the same rules, as just about anyone can view them. If you have a stream that is considered 'not safe', keep it in Private Messages. 9a) Do not talk about personal problems on the main chat, go to PM or another site if you need to vent. Telling a whole crowd of people can start a pity party, stress and worry others, and/or make you look bad to some. :Examples of this would be; :*''Everyone hates me.'' :*''My brother treats me horribly.'' :*''I am depressed/having an anxiety attack.'' 9b) Do not talk about others behind their back. That is plain rude and disrespectful. (Refer to Rule 3a) 10) '''Making an entering/leaving streak, this can cause lag, if you're having internet problems and someone says "wow that streak" or tells you to chill with the streak then leave chat until your problems are over. ''Remember: Warning > Kick > Ban